Eyes Closed to the Light
by NinjaGazelle
Summary: At the end of a turbulent battle between Naruto and Sasuke, they think about each and what they truly mean to the other. Possible character death. *evil grin* Slight shounenai themes. Very subtle...


Hi. It's Ninja. I have not posted anything in about a month so here is this. I am debating whether it should continue. Read and review please.

Note: This is REALLY subtle shounenai, but I'd still like to think it is shounenai all the same. Also, as you probably already know, サスケ means Sasuke and ナルト Naruto. Possible spoiler alert, but not really...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>サスケ<p>

The only world I know is pain. It is a state of mind, a state of being. The physical agony of it has dulled, yet the mental pain seems to have only sharpened to a fine point. The faces of all of the people I have killed. All of the people I have sacrificed. Their eyes, their dark, soulful eyes that always seem to tell it all. What has it been for? To avenge my dead brother? The answer is forever lost to me now. I closed my eyes long ago, searching blindly through the darkness. My hands were always outstretched, my fingers reaching and seeking.

Amid the dark and gloom, surrounded by pain and strife, your hands unfailingly found mine. You would never disappear, no matter how desperately I wanted you to. While your hands may have found mine in that thick darkness known as revenge, they were never strong enough to pull me out. Why is that?

You are no longer that boy from that fateful day in the Final Valley. You are older, your eyes are darker, and you are stronger. You stare into my eyes, they are without emotion. Blood seeps from the scrapes and cuts that crisscross your face. The crimson liquid is sliding down my face. The result of my efforts. How long will we do this?

My vision, once a vengeful aspiration, has become this. This mass of blood and tears. The small part of me that can still truly see the light wants to escape. But the darkness is coming in, covering that human part of my soul. All I want, rather, all I need is to kill. To tear, to scar. It is a dormant desire inside me now. An ever-growing smaller bit of me wants to stop this. My hands are not merely stained with the blood of others. I close my eyes to you, to the world. The small bit of light is beginning to disappear, just as my self-control is as well.

ナルト

It is just the two of us.

The atmosphere is charged with the excitement of battle. As I stare deeply into your dull eyes –and you stare back, the world around us seems to fade.

Aren't you tired?

Why do you do this to yourself?

Why do you do this to me?

My mouth moves, but no words come. The wind whips across the plain, your black hair flows with it. Dried blood is caked to your cheek, fresh tears of red are beginning to trickle from your slate irises. I know I should brace myself for your next blow, but I do not. From this distance I can see your heavy breathing. The labored rising and falling of your tired shoulders causes me pain. Blood slips down your arms. The pool of red is growing larger at your feet.

Despite the obvious pain shooting through your limbs, your eyes become scarlet. Three black dots surround the pupils of each eye. This curse you have inherited from your family, this curse is what you have become. I do not care how many shinobi try to turn me away from you. I will never give up on you.

Sasuke, you are my goal.

The air crackles with your bright Chidori and I stiffen. This is it. I know I must stay true to my promise. If you die, I die too.

Do you remember that promise, Sasuke?

I do.

You are beginning to stumble toward me. Dragging a limp leg along behind, you give the appearance of a stray dog.

This is the end, Naruto, You tell me in a loud voice. Your voice cracks and you begin to cough blood. It dribbles down your chin, the bright red a stark contrast to your pale skin. You are raising your hand, the one illuminated with the deadly Chidori. I tighten my grip around a kunai knife and bring it up toward your chest. The metal makes a terrible thud as it pierces through your skin. I am soon burning with the heat of your own attack. I am on my knees, trying to catch my breath. You stand behind me, staring up at the blue sky. When I look away from you, the same unmistakable snapping of the chakra-charged lightning begins.

Aren't you tired?

Sasuke, you are my goal…

サスケ

You fall forward onto the ground with my last attack. Your eyes are bluer than I have ever seen them. They are sightless and staring forward at the seemingly empty plain. My knees are heavy with the weight of my body as I find myself on the ground.

You weren't able to keep that childish promise. I tell his motionless body. As the tears slip down my face, I don't realize they are clear. They begin to wash away the dried blood from my face. The tears are salty, bitter with shame and regret. The burdensome weight of years of resentment seems to have lifted. In its stead is a sickening thing called sadness. A thin stream of blood creates a startling line from your mouth to the ground.

Why? My voice is a quiet whisper, the sound of it is carried off with the wind. Why were you so stuck on me? You knew nothing about me! You had no siblings or parents, there is no way you could have known the harsh world I had to go through! I am yelling now, my shrill tone piercing the air.

But that isn't true. I can hear your voice. Your mouth is not moving and I know it is in my head. I want to shake you away from my thoughts.

The pain in my body is complete now and I rest myself onto the firm dirt surface. I guess you were right. I am beginning to close my eyes, taking in my last deep gulp of air. It smells heavily of you and our mixed metallic scents of blood.

But at least I got to kill you first.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you thought and if I should continue it. I kind of want to but...<p>

Currently listening to..._All Alone_~ Fun.


End file.
